Try
by Kagamichin
Summary: - O que eu faço Reita! - E se... você fingisse estar junto com algum amigo ou amiga dele? - Então vai ser isso! - Isso o que? - Oras! fazer ciúme no Uruha com você! "Akira! Sua anta! Isso não pode dar certo! Não pro Ruki!" Gazette - ReitaxRuki
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **Yeah! Eu comprei eles e o Reita ta aqui no meu quarto agora!!! *o* *acorda* T____T Nem sequer um fio de cabelo deles eu tenho..._

_Fanfic YAOI. Ou seja, HxH. Não se sente a vontade para ler? Não gosta? Clique no 'X' ali em cima para fechar a janela._

_Fic escrita a algum tempo, e resolvi colocá-la aqui. Tem 3 capítulos, já prontinhos. Então, já sabem: reviews são bons e todo ficwritter gosta ;D_

* * *

_OBS: Essa fanfic __**CONTÉM LEMON!**__ Mas apenas no capítulo 2._

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

**TRY**

Reita estava quieto, sentado no sofá de seu apartamento enquanto Ruki falava algo sobre estar receoso quanto ao que estava sentindo nesses últimos tempos por Uruha.

— Eu estou tão confuso Reita! Eu não sei se eu estou sentindo atração por ele ou se estou gostando mesmo dele! É tudo tão estranho...

Ruki estava de pé, em frente ao loiro, que olhava para o outro tentando prestar atenção em tudo que Ruki estava falando, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe demais. Bem, não tão longe, pois o dono deles estava em sua frente, apenas não estava prestando atenção nas palavras do pequeno. Na verdade lembrava dele falar sobre Uruha e sua atração pelo guitarrista...

— O que eu faço Reita?! – ele parecia nervoso e desesperado por uma solução.

Reita suspirou. O baixinho nunca notara, mas ele sempre nutriu algo mais profundo por Ruki, algo que ia além da amizade que tinham. Reita conseguia disfarçar muito bem o ciúme e o que sentia, afinal não queria perder o amigo.

Imagine se Ruki descobre que o baixista está apaixonado por si?! Com certeza o vocalista ficaria surpreso e incerto sobre o que falar. As conversas e segredos nunca mais seriam os mesmos, talvez nunca mais existissem. Tinha medo e isso era um fato que o acompanhava desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Ruki.

— O que posso dizer Ruki... – Reita começava a falar, tentando controlar sua voz e não dizer o que não deveria, afinal, estava morrendo de ciúme por saber que Ruki estava gostando do guitarrista loiro, não que já não havia notado alguns olhares mais profundos do vocalista para com o outro, mas Ruki jamais havia revelado para si que sentia algo por Uruha, apenas agora...

Ruki parecia incerto se deveria mesmo ter falado para o mais velho, pois mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior e não parava no lugar, estava balançando-se de uma lado para o outro, esperando uma resposta, uma continuação das palavras de Reita. Este suspirou novamente e continuou ainda olhando para Ruki nos olhos.

— Tente. Fale com ele, insinue-se para ele, deixe claro suas intenções, agarre-o... Faça algo assim. Faça-o ter ciúme de você.

Ruki prestou atenção a cada palavra que saiu da boca do outro e sorriu largo, aproximando-se de Reita e abraçando-o fortemente, num pedido mudo de agradecimento.

O abraço foi aceito pelo baixista, que não perdeu a oportunidade de abraçá-lo também e sentir o seu corpo contra o do baixinho. Mas as palavras que ele mesmo havia dito batiam em sua cabeça como um mantra. Ele mesmo havia dado a solução para o SEU problema, afinal o baixinho estava com o mesmo problema que o seu: declarar-se.

"Eu disse o que Ruki tem que fazer para resolver essa questão, porém EU deveria seguir esse meu conselho, não ele! Idiota Reita, decadente e idiota! Como pôde dar o plano perfeito para Ruki, quando poderia usá-lo para conquistar o baixinho?! Simplesmente idiota...!"

O abraço já havia sido apartado e agora Ruki continuava a falar sobre algum plano mirabolante de como fazer ciúme para Uruha, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Nenhum plano lhe agradava, mesmo que Reita não dissesse nem que sim, nem que não. Ruki simplesmente depois de dois segundos já estava negando o plano e se amaldiçoando por não pensar em algo adequado e bom, aliás, muito bom, afinal tratava-se de Uruha, o guitarrista de coxas roliças que é desejado por milhares!

— Ruki... Fiquei quieto um pouco sim? – Reita pressionou as têmporas e fechou os olhos com força. Estava escutando o baixinho já fazia meia hora e ele não se decidia, além de ficar andando de um lado para o outro em sua frente.

— Sente-se, por favor, Ruki. – pediu educadamente, batendo na almofada do sofá, ao seu lado. E contrariado e com um bico adorável adornando os lábios carnudos, Ruki sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando a mesa de centro da sala.

— Pronto, 'to sentando... – falou emburrado e Reita se segurou para não rir e apertar e morder aquelas bochechas.

— Agora respire e se acalme. Está nervoso demais! – Reita ficou de lado no sofá, a fim de olhar para Ruki. Este fez o mesmo, encarando o outro.

Ruki fez exatamente o que foi dito por Reita. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Seguiu esse movimento por duas ou três vezes até que se sentiu relaxado. Abriu novamente os olhos e ficou encarando Reita. Este o olhava encantado e minuciosamente.

"Se eu não conhecesse o Reita eu podia jurar que esse olhar quer me devorar..."

— E então, tem algum plano Reita? – Ruki começou a falar, dessa vez calmo e controlado, sem atropelar palavras como antes.

— Hm... – Reita apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá e segurou sua cabeça com a mão, encarava Ruki de forma pensativa e Ruki o encarava ansioso.

— Vamos! Fale algo Rei-chan!

Com o apelido, a mente de Reita travou. "Rei-chan?". E um sorriso de canto formou-se inconscientemente em seus lábios e uma vontade louca de agarrar o pequeno sentiu, porém conteu-se.

— Esse sorriso me diz que você tem um plano, não é Rei-chan? – os olhos de Ruki brilhavam em antecipação e só então Reita notou que estava sorrindo.

— Ah... Etto... Sim! – tratou logo de falar, mesmo não tendo realmente um plano. Não podia simplesmente dizer que estava sorrindo por causa de Ruki, por causa do apelido que ele dera para si. Não! Nunca!

"Eu deveria seguir a minha solução... Mas droga! Eu não consigo!"

— Sabe Ru-chan – resolveu encurtar o apelido do outro também.

— Siiiim??? – Ruki parecia esperançoso, tanto que se aproximou mais de Reita, ficando muito próximo de sua face.

— E se... Você fingisse estar junto com algum amigo ou amiga dele? – Reita assustou-se com as próprias palavras. Ele não havia sequer pensado em falar algo, mas sem querer havia falado.

— É ISSO! – Ruki levantou-se num pulo. O sorriso adornando seus lábios e os olhos brilhando ainda mais, seu semblante estava entusiasmado e ansioso por colocar o que Reita havia dito em prática, só havia um problema...

— Mas que amigo? – Ruki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sei lá Ruki, algum de longa data... – falou casualmente, não se dando conta de que ele mesmo era amigo de Uruha há muitos anos.

O sorriso de Ruki aumentou. Os olhos mostravam expectativa e um plano passava por sua mente. Encarava Reita predatoriamente, um ar sacana e sensual tomando conta de suas feições e de seus movimentos.

— Rei-chaaaan...? – Ruki praticamente gemeu o nome do outro.

Ruki estava em frente à Reita e este apenas estava acompanhando todas as expressões do outro e aquele gemido, o que havia sido?! Estava fascinado com tanta beleza e com Ruki em seu colo?!

Reita arregalou os olhos. "Com Ruki em meu colo?!". Só então notou que o baixinho havia se sentado sobre si e circundava suas mãos no pescoço do mais velho, acariciando os cabelos loiros revoltos de Reita. Este estava pasmo, abismado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Respirar? Ele nem sabia mais como fazia isso!

— Sabe esse seu plano é muito bom... – Ruki falou sensual no ouvido de Reita. – Acha que vai dar efeito?

Reita apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça. Não sabia bem se havia feito o certo em dizer que sim, pois não estava prestando atenção no que o outro falava, apenas sabia que sua voz era tão sensual e seu cheiro tão embriagante que o mundo havia desaparecido ao seu redor.

— Então vai ser isso! – Ruki levantou-se rapidamente do colo do outro, voltando a ficar em sua frente.

— Isso o que...? – perguntou um tanto aéreo Reita, ainda tentando voltar ao mundo real.

— Oras! Fazer ciúme no Uruha com você!

Reita arregalou os olhos.

— COMO É?!

— Isso mesmo Akira! Vocês dois são amigos de looooonga data, vai dar certo, ah se vai!

E com um sorriso Ruki saiu da frente do outro, dirigindo-se até a porta, abriu-a e falou:

— Daqui para frente seremos namorados de mentirinha Rei-chan! Então me trate bem, cheio de mimos e carinhos para que Uruha acredite!

Reita levantou-se apressado do sofá, indo até a porta, onde Ruki ainda estava e sorria meigamente.

— Eu gostei do seu plano e não dê para trás agora, ajude um amigo Rei-chan! – Ruki aproximou-se do baixista e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, este ficou estático – Apenas uma simulação do que fazermos na frente dos outros. Até amanhã Rei-chan!

E sorrindo feliz, saiu do apartamento de Reita. Este continuava no mesmo lugar, assustado demais com o ocorrido e com o que aconteceria dali para frente.

"_Akira! Sua anta! O que foi que disse?! Merda! Isso não pode dar certo! Não pro Ruki!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **__Yeah! Eu comprei eles e o Reita ta aqui no meu quarto agora!!! *o* *acorda* T____T Nem sequer um fio de cabelo deles eu tenho..._

_Fanfic YAOI. Ou seja, HxH. Não se sente a vontade para ler? Não gosta? Clique no 'X' ali em cima para fechar a janela._

_Fic escrita a algum tempo, e resolvi colocá-la aqui. Tem 3 capítulos, já prontinhos. Então, já sabem: reviews são bons e todo ficwritter gosta ;D_

_OBS: Este capítulo __**CONTÉM LEMON!**_

Capítulo 2

O dia seguinte havia chegado rápido e Reita já estava na sala de ensaio do the GazettE, esperando o seu atual falso namorado. O baixista já esperava há algum tempo, uma vez que passou quase à noite em claro só pensando na conversa com Ruki e ainda pensava, não conseguia esquecê-la!

"Preciso inverter essa situação se eu realmente quiser ter o Chibi para mim... Então... A única solução é jogar o jogo que Ruki está fazendo."

Certo. Estava progredindo desde a última vez que pensara em alguma saída pela tangente para o problema e pelo visto, a idéia agradava ao baixista, que desenhava um sorriso de canto, nada inocente nos lábios.

— Reeeei-chaaaaan!!! - Reita olhou para a porta que havia sido fechada e lá estava Ruki vindo correndo em sua direção e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Diga-me, o que estava pensando? Ficou com um sorriso tão... Tão... Tão sacana nessa sua boca... O que andou pensando heim? Besteira provavelmente, nee?

Ruki parecia repreender o outro de algo que nem passara pela cabeça do mais velho. Reita riu sem graça.

— Chibi, não estava pensando em nada, apenas que... Esse plano é mirabolante demais...

— Ah qual é Reita! 'Ta com medo de ser meu brinquedinho de provocar ciúme? - Ruki falou num muxoxo, olhando nos olhos do outro.

— Brinquedinho? - Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha, a voz saindo ligeiramente brava.

— Ah Reita! Você entendeu! E deixa isso de lado, vamos planejar o que faremos enquanto o restante não chega...

— Certo, certo...

Dando-se por vencido, começou a prestar atenção nas palavras de Ruki. Surpreendeu-se com umas, mas com outras achou até normal, sabendo o quanto Ruki era despudorado nos shows.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo e logo ouvem a porta sendo aberta e por ela passar Aoi e Uruha, sorrindo um para o outro, pareciam animados e felizes demais para um dia de ensaios.

— Bom dia pessoal! - Uruha falou animado, puxando Aoi pelo braço e indo sentar-se junto com o vocalista e o baixista.

Ruki segurou firmemente a mão de Reita, estava tentando se controlar para não sair daquele sofá e ir esganar Aoi e tirar aquele sorriso estúpido de sua face, assim como retirar os olhos daquele moreno obsceno, que mais parecia estar comendo Uruha com os olhos do que simplesmente estar olhando para ele...

— Bom dia... - Ruki falou arrastado, demonstrando o mau-humor que lhe perseguia no momento.

— Oh Ru-chan! Pra que tanto mau-humor agora pela manhã? Por o que eu lembro quem não gosta de acordar cedo é o Reita, não você!

Uruha falou divertido, sentando-se ao lado de Ruki, enquanto Aoi sentava-se no braço do sofá, ao lado de Uruha e recostava-se nele.

— Baaaaaka!

Ruki falou no mesmo tom que Uruha usou consigo, batendo levemente na cabeça do loiro mais alto ao seu lado.

— Nee Rei-chan, vem comigo? - Ruki olhou pedinte para Reita e fez questão que sua voz soasse infantil, meiga e inocente.

— Hai Ru-chan, onde? - Reita respondeu normalmente, mas mostrando certo carinho a mais em sua voz.

— Banheiro... - um sorriso pequeno formou-se em seus lábios.

Ruki levantou-se e pegou a mão de Reita, puxando-o e com um sorriso indecente nos lábios, Ruki olhou para Uruha, piscando para o loiro. Logo o baixinho estava puxando Reita para dentro do banheiro que tinha naquela sala.

Assim que estavam dentro, Ruki fechou fortemente a porta e fingiu-se sendo jogado contra esta, fazendo um barulho seco ecoar pelo local e provavelmente do outro lado também. Trancou a porta com certa pressa e ficou encarando Reita. Este o olhava quase rindo da encenação exagerada.

— Ruki, acha que precisava mesmo ter feito isso?

— Nos trancar no banheiro?

— Trancar e se jogar assim na porta...

— Ooooh! Sim! Precisava! Eu quero que pareça convincente!

Reita riu ante a fala do outro.

— Convincente? E como espera convencer Uruha só nos trancando aqui dentro?

Reita sorriu de canto ao ver Ruki fechar a cara e ficar em silêncio, pensando e avaliando a situação. Então um sorriso malicioso se formou em sua face.

— Simples!

— Simples? O que...

Reita não conseguiu falar, pois foi jogado contra a porta. Ruki havia invertido as posições: Reita apoiado na porta e Ruki à sua frente.

— Fique quieto Rei-chan e apenas... Apenas geme o meu nome e faça isso alto o suficiente para que Uruha possa escutar!

— Ru-Ruki... O que... - Reita viu o vocalista se abaixar diante de si. Sua fala travou ao ver que Ruki estava abrindo sua calça e acariciava lascivamente seu membro, a fim de deixá-lo ereto.

— Vo-Você não v-vai fazer i-isso... VAI? - Reita alarmou-se quando sentiu a língua do menor passar no tecido de sua boxer, correndo toda a extensão que começava a se formar no meio das pernas do baixista.

— Vou. - Ruki olhou para cima e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o rosto de Reita corado e aqueles lábios convidativos entreabertos, pegando ar pela boca. - Você é um pecado e nem sabe...

Ruki falou para si mesmo, entre dentes. Voltou então sua atenção para o membro do outro. Logo passou a morder-lhe o abdome, enquanto massageava o sexo coberto pelo tecido. Descia a boca para as coxas descobertas do loiro alto e mordia o local, sugando a região levemente.

As mãos habilidosas já tratavam de abaixarem a boxer de Reita e então deixar o membro parcialmente ereto do outro para fora. Ruki sorriu sacana.

"Nunca pensei que eu chegaria a esse ponto... E... Por Buda! Reita não sabe o quanto gostoso é!"

O baixista evitava olhar para baixo. Não queria encontrar o olhar malicioso do outro, não queria encontrar aquela boca vermelha e macia, que mais o convidava para beijá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa. Porém, não conseguia simplesmente olhar para frente. Seus olhos haviam pregado na figura abaixada na sua frente assim que sentiu as mordidas em sua pele.

"Oh céus! Ele vai mesmo fazer isso! Aproveite Reita, aproveite!"

Reita levou uma mão para os cabelos arrepiados do vocalista, acariciando levemente. Ruki olhou para cima. Os olhos se cruzaram. Desejo versus Malícia; uma combinação perigosa. Ruki sorriu ante o olhar pedinte de Reita. Este mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa, mas o vocalista sequer moveu a cabeça. Apenas encarava-o e sua mão segurava torturosamente o membro desperto do outro.

— Ru-Ruki... - Reita falou baixo e rouco.

— Hai Rei-chan...? - Ruki passou a língua entre os lábios, molhando-os e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Faça logo... - falou vencido pelo desejo.

— Fazer o que? - Ruki estava se divertindo com as reações que estava arrancando de Reita, nunca esperava que o mais velho se deixaria levar tão fácil e tão rápido...

— Chupa Ruki, vai... - Reita apertou com mais força os cabelos de Ruki, direcionando a boca do menor para o seu membro.

Ruki então deixou a língua escorregar por toda a extensão do outro, recebendo um baixo gemido de satisfação. Mas Ruki não queria apenas um baixo gemido, ele queria fazer Reita gemer mais alto!

Colocou então a glande em sua boca, sugando-a forte e passando a fazer movimentos com a língua sobre ela. Dessa vez Reita deixou-se levar pela sensação e um gemido alto saiu de sua boca, o que incentivou Ruki a continuar e então colocar todo o sexo do outro na boca.

Sugava-o rápido, forte e com vontade. Enquanto chupava-o, estimulava-o com a mão, masturbando-o juntamente. Reita gemia em resposta a todos os toques que o outro lhe dava, a todo aquele prazer que Ruki estava lhe proporcionando. Deixou um gemido mais alto sair ao sentir Ruki morder-lhe de leve a glande, para em seguida sugá-la e continuar a chupá-lo.

A mão que antes segurava os cabelos do outro, já estava apoiada na parede, tentando lhe dar suporte. As sensações eram avassaladoras. A língua sensual e aquela boca obscena estavam lhe tirando o juízo.

— Ru-ki... E-eu... Vou...

Mesmo com o aviso, o vocalista não parou. Aumentou os movimentos. Reita gemeu alto, rouco e sensual, aos ouvidos de Ruki, e finalmente havia liberado seu prazer na boca do outro.

Ruki sentiu o líquido em sua boca, engolindo-o todo. Continuou com movimentos lentos no membro do outro por mais alguns segundos e então se levantou do chão.

Mecanicamente Reita ajeitou sua roupa. Não desgrudava os olhos de Ruki por nada, estava fascinado com o loiro à frente: os lábios estavam mais vermelhos e inchados, o rosto corado, os olhos lhe devorando e aquela proximidade toda...

— Ruki...

O baixinho aproximou-se até colar ambos os corpos e beijou Reita, pedindo imediatamente passagem para a sua língua invadir a boca do outro. Logo ambos estavam embalados numa gostosa e sensual dança entre as suas línguas. Separaram-se apenas por falta de ar.

— Nos vemos no ensaio, nee Rei-chan?

Reita apenas acenou positivamente, desencostando-se da porta e deixando Ruki sair. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, retirou a faixa e jogou água em seu rosto, secando-o em seguida e recolocou a faixa.

"Esse baixinho sabe como deixar as pessoas insanas..."

oOo

Do lado de fora, Ruki sorria largo. Uruha olhava-o assustado e Aoi dobrava-se de rir no sofá.

— Não acredito que fez isso!

Uruha falou enquanto via Ruki se aproximar, sentando-se no espaço que Aoi não ocupava.

— Mas eu fiz!

Ruki sorriu de canto e olhou para Aoi, que havia parado de rir e agora o encarava sério, falando:

— Vai contar quando para ele?

— Hm não sei Aoi...

— Não demore, pois creio que com aqueles gemidos, ele não irá demorar muito para te agarrar...

— Fique quieto Takashima... Logo ele saberá que o plano se virou a favor dele... Logo, muito logo...


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: **__Yeah! Eu comprei eles e o Reita ta aqui no meu quarto agora!!! *o* *acorda* T____T Nem sequer um fio de cabelo deles eu tenho..._

_Fanfic YAOI. Ou seja, HxH. Não se sente a vontade para ler? Não gosta? Clique no 'X' ali em cima para fechar a janela._

_Fic escrita a algum tempo, e resolvi colocá-la aqui. Tem 3 capítulos, já prontinhos. Então, já sabem: reviews são bons e todo ficwritter gosta ;D_

_OBS: Essa fanfic __**CONTÉM LEMON!**__ Mas apenas no capítulo 2._

Capítulo 3

O ensaio havia transcorrido normalmente. Apenas alguns olhares mais ousados e toques quase constantes entre Reita e Ruki. O baixinho alegava que deveriam variar um pouco e que era puro fanservice.

Reita simplesmente deixava-se levar pelos toques do vocalista. Já haviam combinado aquilo antes, assim como o episódio do banheiro, só não tinham realmente combinado aquele sexo oral, o que deixou o loiro desnorteado e pensativo após o ocorrido, mas resolveu aproveitar o que ganhava de Ruki, mesmo que só para fazer ciúme para o guitarrista loiro.

O baixinho divertia-se com as reações de Reita e a vontade de rir de Uruha, de todo aquele teatro que o guitarrista estava fazendo, era segurada com muito sacrifício. Uruha nunca lhe pareceu tão...

"Falso..."

Aquele adjetivo cabia bem para o loiro, uma vez que o mesmo sabia de toda a história daquela conquista pelo baixista.

"Certo que Uruha está fazendo um bom papel, mas para mim ainda parece mecânico demais, falso demais... Talvez por que eu saiba sobre tudo... Bem, Reita parece não ter notado, o que importa muito!"

Acabaram o ensaio da parte da manhã, almoçaram num restaurante perto da gravadora e logo voltavam para novamente um ensaio. E a tarde não passava. Nem mesmo para Kai, quem havia dado a maravilhosa idéia de ensaiar o dia todo, para que assim, pudessem tirar uma folga no dia seguinte.

Já na metade da tarde, mesmo com alguns intervalos de cinco minutos para descansar, todos estavam quebrados. Ruki já não agüentava mais cantar; Uruha e Aoi já estavam reclamando por estarem de pé; Reita sentia seus braços doendo; e Kai simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar sentado.

— Chega pessoal! Chega! Vão para casa! – Kai gritou no meio da música, largou as baquetas de qualquer jeito, levantou-se e saiu imediatamente da sala, deixando os outros quatro olhando para a porta, sem entender direito o que havia dado com Kai.

— Bem, se o Kai diz, então vamos parar! – Ruki disse demonstrando cansaço, mas animado com o fim da tortura, ao mesmo tempo.

— Aoi, vem comigo? – Uruha imitou a voz que Ruki fizera de manhã cedo.

— Onde Uru-chan? – Aoi perguntou carinhoso, sorrindo de leve.

— Banheiro... – Uruha piscou um olho para Aoi e sorriu maliciosamente para Ruki, logo desaparecendo da sala e trancando-se com Aoi no banheiro.

Ruki ficou levemente corado ao lembrar-se da cena de manhã e mil pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, até que ouviu um gemido alto vindo de Aoi e então se apressou em dizer:

— Reita, vamos sair daqui!

O baixista nada disse, apenas acompanhou Ruki. Sabia bem o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro e não queria ficar naquela sala para escutar dois depravados gemendo.

Saíram da sala e foram para o elevador. E o silêncio havia se instaurado entre eles desde o momento que deixaram a sala. Aguardavam pacientemente o elevador chegar ao térreo, mas ele parecia estar descendo lento demais. O ambiente não estava muito bom, o silêncio era horrível e nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.

Finalmente o elevador chegou ao seu destino e saíram ambos juntos. Saíram do prédio da gravadora e dirigiram-se para o carro de Ruki, já que era o mais próximo. Ruki retirou as chaves do bolso da calça, já estava perto do carro e só então, quando Reita escutou o barulho do alarme sendo desligado, resolveu falar:

— Ruki, você está bem?

— Ahn...? – o baixinho estava avoado, quase nem havia escutado a pergunta do outro – Sim, estou... – falou sorrindo para Reita – Mas por que pergunta?

— Está estranho... Algo está lhe incomodando? – perguntou preocupado.

— Hm não sei, acho que esse ensaio foi puxado demais, só isso. – sorriu sem jeito para o mais velho.

— Vai querer levar isso adiante?

— Isso o que? – Ruki novamente havia se perdido em pensamentos; estava tentando pensar numa maneira de falar para Reita que tudo aquilo era apenas para conseguir ficar com ele, porém nada lhe vinha à mente.

— Essa... Tentativa de ciúme... – Reita falou baixo, levemente incomodado. O baixista estava quase na mesma situação que o menor, mas ao contrário de Ruki, ele sabia o que fazer, porém não estava encontrando coragem para tal.

— Oh... Sim, claro!

— 'Ta certo então... Alguma idéia a mais?

— Ah não. Nenhuma. Você tem? – Ruki pareceu esperançoso. Desde que havia se trancado com Reita no banheiro sentiu que talvez teria chances com o baixista, era só ele conseguir uma brecha ou então Reita se dar conta de que Ruki gostava dele e não de Uruha na verdade.

— É... Talvez...

"TALVEZ AKIRA?! DE ONDE TIROU ISSO?!"

— Hm é um progresso! Me conte, mas não aqui! Vai que ele apareça...

— Sim, quer carona? – Reita perguntou casual, mesmo que o carro de Ruki estivesse na frente de ambos.

— Para a sua casa?

"Takanori sua besta! Para quê se oferecer assim?! É para ser menos sutil! Fiz coisa demais hoje com Reita para quem está fingindo gostar de outro!"

— Sim, para a minha casa. Teremos mais privacidade para conversar.

Ruki afirmou positivamente com a cabeça. Ligou novamente o alarme, guardou as chaves no bolso da calça e seguiu com Reita até o carro do mais velho.

Demoraram alguns minutos e logo estavam na frente do prédio do apartamento do baixista. Desceram do carro e entraram no elevador. Novamente aquele silêncio se fazia presente e novamente nenhum quis quebrá-lo tão cedo.

Chegaram ao andar em que o baixista morava. Reita foi à frente, assim que chegou na porta pegou a chave e a abriu.

— Entre Ruki. – falou cordial.

Ruki entrou e sentou-se no sofá, que havia sido indicado pelo maior. Reita logo voltava com dois copos de água, entregou um para Ruki, que aceitou prontamente.

Beberam e colocaram os copos na mesa de centro.

— Então... – Reita começou, mas a frase ficou perdida.

— Então... – Ruki imitou o mais velho, também não sabendo exatamente o que falar ou como começar.

O silêncio se fez por alguns minutos. Reita olhava para a mesa de centro, fixamente e Ruki, ao se lado, olhava para o mais velho insistentemente, tentando falar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, porém não conseguia.

Estavam no mesmo sofá e na mesma posição de um dia atrás, quando todo aquele plano havia começado.

— Você disse que talvez tivesse um plano... – Ruki falou fraco, mas soando curioso.

— Ah... É... – Reita então virou sua face para encarar o menor.

— E qual é?

— Hm... Como posso dizer...?

"O que dizer Akira?! O que dizer?! Você sequer tem um plano! Admita que só disse aquilo para poder trazê-lo ao seu apartamento! Admita!"

— Com palavras? – Ruki riu divertido e Reita sorriu sem graça.

— Hai Ruki... Mas...

— Mas...? – Ruki incentivou, porém a frase não foi completada pelo mais velho.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Ruki estava ficando sem paciência, mas queria que a atitude viesse de Reita! Assim teria certeza que poderia se arriscar a tentar algo com o baixista.

— Eu vou ir pegar um copo de água, já volto Rei-chan! – Ruki falou com um sorriso, levantando-se rapidamente. Reita apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Ruki não conseguia mais ficar naquele lugar só olhando para Reita. E este parecia estar concentrado demais em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ruki apoiou-se na pia, olhando para o tampo de mármore verde escuro. Suspirou. "O que fazer?". Perguntava-se insistentemente, não poderia demorar ali, afinal era só um copo de água que supostamente havia vindo pegar.

— Pensando?

Ruki sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz grossa e rouca atrás de si. Virou-se imediatamente, ficando apoiado na pia, enquanto encarava Reita, que agora estava em sua frente.

— É... Pensando...

— Em quê? – perguntou curioso.

O baixista aproximou-se mais de Ruki, ficando praticamente encostado em seu corpo. O roçar de leve dos corpos enviaram correntes elétricas para ambos, fazendo com que respirassem fundo, sentindo o cheiro característico um do outro. Porém assim que Reita deixou os copos dentro da pia afastou-se. Foram apenas míseros segundos em que ficaram tão juntos, mas foi o suficiente para mexer com a sanidade dos dois.

— Em... Certa pessoa... – Ruki disse nervoso, mordia levemente o lábio inferior e suas mãos estavam presas a borda da pia.

— Kouyou? – Reita perguntou desesperançoso.

— Não... – Ruki balançou levemente a cabeça em negativa.

— Não? – o loiro perguntou estranhando.

— É. Não.

— E estava pensando em quem?

Ruki não respondeu. Os olhos que antes encaravam os do mais velho estavam agora fixados no azulejo branco do piso da cozinha. A cabeça baixa, a franja cobrindo seus olhos e a boca contorcida em puro nervosismo.

Reita ficou observando-o por algum tempo, esperando alguma resposta, mas vendo que esta não iria vir, aproximou-se de Ruki, levando uma mão ao seu rosto e erguendo-o. Ruki estremeceu com o toque e olhou instintivamente para os olhos de Reita.

— Já tentou dizer o que realmente sente?

Ruki foi pego de surpresa. A voz calma e o toque suave, como um carinho em seu rosto, faziam um arrepio gostoso percorrer o corpo de Ruki. Respirou e em seguida suspirou fundo. O doce aroma que vinha de Reita o fez sorrir inconscientemente e levou uma mão sobre a mão que acariciava sua face.

— Já tentei, mas não consegui...

— Então, tente de novo, já pensou que 'essa pessoa' pode sentir o mesmo por você?

Novamente o baixinho foi pego de surpresa. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras sequer foram ditas, simplesmente não saíram. Viu o rosto do mais velho se aproximar do seu, ficando a milímetros de encostar os lábios. E como o baixinho queria novamente aqueles lábios sobre os seus...

— Foi tudo armação...

"MERDA RUKI! POR QUE FOI FALAR ISSO AGORA?!"

Reita afastou-se do menor, o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Armação...? – falou descrente.

— É... Armação para cima de você... – Ruki falou sem jeito, desencostando-se da pia e se aproximando de Reita, este havia se escorado na mesa.

— O que foi armação? – falou sério, fitando Ruki perigosamente. Este cerrou o punho, parando a alguns centímetros do corpo do outro.

— Tudo! Desde eu gostar do Uruha até o plano que eu fiz você fazer! Eu... Eu estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria tentar falar com você ou se deveria deixar para lá... Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você Reita! Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo! Tanto Uruha quanto Aoi sabiam de tudo, eles incentivaram tudo isso, disseram que se eu não tentasse nunca iria saber a sua reação e... Eu... Aaaah! Droga! Me desculpe Reita, me desculpe!

Ruki assim que terminou de falar saiu apressado da cozinha, deixando Reita lá parado, sem reação alguma, estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Reita havia escutado cada palavra que o menor havia dito e ficou abismado com tudo. Mas ficou mais espantado em saber que Ruki gostava de si. Deu-se conta então que o baixinho não estava mais na cozinha. Desencostou-se da mesa e foi até a sala. Também não estava.

Alarmou-se. Não poderia deixar Ruki sair assim! Não sem antes dizer o que realmente sentia.

Saiu rapidamente de seu apartamento. Olhou o elevador e viu que ele estava descendo. Pegou as escadas e desceu-as correndo, pulando degraus e quase caindo, mas chegou antes do elevador.

Assim que o elevador abriu a porta, viu Ruki. Este estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas apenas viu isso também, pois no segundo seguinte entrou no elevador e prensou Ruki contra a parede do mesmo. Não demorou e as portas se fecharam. Deixando ambos trancados lá dentro enquanto subia.

— Re-Reita... Eu...

— Cale a boca Ruki...

Não deixou o baixinho falar mais nada, avançou na boca macia e doce que tanto amava. Pediu passagem imediatamente com a língua, a qual foi cedida e logo estavam mais uma vez envolvidos num beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e totalmente molhado.

De repente a porta do elevador se abre e rapidamente Reita separa-se de Ruki, ficando ao seu lado, enquanto uma senhora de idade entrava no elevador. Deram boa tarde e ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhavam-se cúmplices e a mão de Ruki segurava discretamente a de Reita. Logo estavam novamente no térreo. A senhora desceu e Reita fez questão de apertar o botão do andar de seu apartamento. As portas fecharam-se e novamente Reita prensou Ruki contra a parede do elevador, recomeçando o beijo de onde haviam parado.

Chegaram ao andar e saíram às pressas do elevador, trocando beijos e caricias até chegarem à porta do apartamento do baixista. Entraram e novamente Ruki foi jogado contra a parede mais próxima da entrada. O corpo do outro colado ao seu e mais todos aqueles toques já estavam deixando o menor louco. Reita não estava diferente.

Separaram as bocas e ficaram encarando-se. Ofegante, Reita falou:

— E agora?

— E agora o que? O plano é seu... – Ruki deu de ombros, mas um sorriso malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios.

— É. O plano é meu... – o maior copiou o sorriso do outro – Mas me diz de novo, o que sente e de quem você gosta mesmo? – Reita falou perto da orelha de Ruki, beijando o lóbulo e descendo para o pescoço.

— Eu te amo, Reita.

O maior sorriu sincero contra a pele do menor e apertou aquele corpo mais contra o seu. As mãos na cintura de Ruki o levantaram do chão e o baixinho circundou as pernas no quadril de Reita. Este o encarou, beijando-lhe os lábios.

— Que bom que sou eu, pois eu sinto o mesmo por você Ru-chan...

Escutando isso, Ruki sorriu largo e agarrou-se ao pescoço do baixista, puxando-o para mais um beijo apaixonado.

"_Apenas tente e saberá a reação. Se não tentar, nunca saberá o que poderá acontecer..."_


End file.
